Win, Loose or Frank
by Bunny1
Summary: Missing Scene from 'Our Driving Issues', and a joinfic between GreenLeoFiend and I.


Lucy grimaced as she walked towards Frank's room, past Cole and Drew, who were walking towards Drew's room. Cole knit his brows when he saw Frank giggling like some banjo player from "Deliverance" as he opened the door for Lucy, and raced over.

"Ah, what's, ah, goin' on?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Drew, who had followed him over, didn't buy it for a second, and watched as Cole threw an arm around Lucy.

"We're doing the examinations for class, of course." Frank said, rolling his eyes at Cole.

"Right... yeah, D-Dog and I gotta do that too in a minute..." Cole said. "And, we're gonna be _right next door_."

Drew smirked. Yeah, _that_ wasn't obvious, but, it went right over Frank's head.

Frank nodded. "Right, well, good luck with that. Come on, Lucy; I'll do you first."

Cole's face turned a little red, and, slightly gratified, Lucy's mouth quirked and she had to work hard to hide the smile as she kissed his cheek.

"I should go, baby. Want me to come get you when I'm done?"

Cole nodded, then visibly winced when Frank slammed the door behind them.

"Dude, if you wanna go in there, g'head." Drew said, eyeing him.

Cole raced in, just as Frank was saying, "Okay, take your shirt off, and we'll look at the chest area---"

"Dude, I examine those plenty, and they're perfect, so, no need for that..."

"I have to learn how to do breasts exams sometime," Frank said.

"It doesn't need to be today Dude," Cole repeated.

"But what about the skin cancer posibilty...."

"I told you I checked!" Cole shouted.

Lucy stood up and joined Cole, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Really?"

"Of course babe, I give each of the girls a good exam... And they are perfect...inside and out."

Lucy smiled, all melty. "Awww, baby..."

Cole put an arm around her waist. "Okay, so, we're done here?"

Frank made a face at him. "No, we are _not_ done. I haven't done anything yet. I have a laundry list here of things that need checking?"

Cole grimaced, but leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. "Okay, then..."

"Well, I guess we could start with the stethascope." Frank said, sounding slightly disappointed. "Although," Frank continued, brightening, "there's also checking the reflexes and the pelvic examination... oooh, and blood, I get to draw blood, sweet!"

"How about we can with the stethascope first..." Cole started.

Frank shrugged. "Sure, but I am still doing it. Oh yeah? What gage am I supposed to use again?"

Lucy frowned. "Just remember to breathe...do you want me to stay with you baby?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh two people to play with!" Frank shouted.

"To watch....not for you to touch!" Cole shouted.

Frank pouted in disappointment, but became to take Cole's Apical pulse "Oh wow....your heart rate is racing!"

"Because I'm about ten seconds from _killing_ you." Cole said through grit teeth.

But, Frank just laughed. "Yeah, you're funny, Cole..." he sniggered.

Cole gave him murder eyes that would have made Denise proud, but, it just seemed to go right over Frank's head, as he began testing Lucy's reflexes.

"Okay, either you need to relax, or you need to see a nerve specialist." Frank pronounced.

Lucy frowned. "What? Why?"

"Because you're giving weird readings here; not typical responses."

Lucy fidgeted, chewing on the edges of her hair, and Cole glared at Frank.

"Dude, she's neurotic _enough_! Luce, he's freaking you out, that's all. Trust me; your relfexes are just fine..." he soothed, rubbing her neck a bit.

"Okay, well, lay back and hand me the skivs." Frank blurted. "Rounding towards the end of the exam--- so to speak." he smirked, leering a bit now.

Lucy held Cole's hand as Frank did his examination.

"You are wearing fresh gloves right dude?" Cole ask, with clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah..." Frank said as he quickly put some gloves on. "Hmm... I see some type of rash..."

"Rash?" Lucy asked her voice quiet.

"Oooh Cole was steppin' out!" Frank shouted.

"Was not!" Cole shouted in protest.

"What kind of rash?" Lucy asked. "Let me see?"

She let go of Cole's hand, patting him gently on on his upper arm was going to check for herself. Even if that meant pushing Frank out of the way.

"Move?" Lucy demanded and she looked down at Cole's private part, taking it gently in her arms.

"Babe?" Cole called. "This isn't the time...not..."

But Lucy did not respond and instead finished her examination. "Oh my..."

The blood began to drain from Cole's face, and he quickly sat up. "What's wrong?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip. "Uh, I did it; I was a bit too rough last night... It's not a rash... it's a bruise..."

Cole smirked. "Ohhh... right, I remember now... you got a little bitey."

Lucy flushed. "I'm so, _so_ sorry..."

Cole chuckled. "Babe, it's okay. Promise." he laughed, zipping up. "Totally worth it."

Lucy flushed, and Frank eyed her. "Okay, your turn. Skirt over the head, lady."

"No. I think we are done for the day, what do you think Cole?"

"Babe, go wait for me in my room, please?"

Lucy tilted her head quizically at him. "Just... g'head."

Lucy shrugged and walked out of the room, and Cole shut the door behind her. Frank raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, you're done completely with her." Cole said. "I've got work to do now, but if you think you're gettin' near anything to do with my babe's skirt, you're crazy."

"Look---"

"No, no, no. _mine_." Cole said, and walked out the door.

By the time he got back to his room, Drew was waiting.

"I don't have all day, Cole." he said impatiently.

_"Great," _Cole thought. He'd had enough of dudes checking him out today...


End file.
